It Was Always You
by littleAliengrl
Summary: Wedding oneshot!I don't know what to say this time except that this is probably my best work yet. I can honestly say I'm proud of my work this time. It's LUFFYxNAMI, that's all you need to know!


Disclaimer: Luffy and Nami haven't gotten together yet...darn it!

Hi guys, my laptop finally got fixed and I was able to work on this one-shot.I just couldn't get the image of Luffy and Nami's wedding out of my head so I just HAD to write it down! It was really fun too but the OC stuff was kinda hard to maintain. I did my best and hope this won't be a wedding you'll soon forget. Well forget my babbling and read it! I wanna know what you guys think!

It Was Always You

Nami's P.O.V.

Today was it...the big day of the rest of my life. I honestly would never have thought that I would end up like this. I never thought that being loved could make me so who inside.

My empty shell of an organ you'd call a heart is once again beating with a rythmic beat in my chest. I feel at ease that my nights weren't plagued with nightmares of the horrid shadows of my sinful past. I've had nothing but sweet dreams since HE asked me to marry him.

I'm not a rare flower among beauties, I know that well enough...and yet...he says I'm everything to him. Sometimes I feel as though I don't deserve his love and kindness...perhaps I really don't but I could never stop caring for him. A little while ago, I would've been scared out of my mind when it comes to that topic. Love.

In my previous life, I would never have been able to even consider loving someone in an intimate way but Luffy just barged into my life one day, without warning. It's not as though I could just say 'no' then, now could I? Love seemed very meaningless to me.

It was simply a definetion you could easily find in the dictionary yet what I've felt in the last four years can't be found there or in any book for that matter. Now as I looked into my reflection in the full-length mirror, I knew I had no regrets for choosing this life. Not a single one came into my mind in that very moment.

I smiled, pleased with what my reflection had to offer. I was wearing Bellmere's wedding dress she had left for me in her diary for when I was old enough. It was only the most gorgeous dress spun from a dream! The dress was sleeveless, made of the purest silk from Asia.

The busom was decorated with gold lace and bugle beads in perfect order. White, milky ribbons hung loosely like running rivers over the veil of my skirts. Real white Magnolias were embroidered into the fabric along with tiny diamonds that were made to look like that flower's dew. Small seed pearls were perched on different areas of the cloth as it hung from myn head.

Robin started apply make up to Nami's pink face, delighted for her friend and nakama. She got Nami to sit down for her, nearly having to tear her away from her reflection. Blush and foundation was applied to her cheeks, softly and briskly, the brush pecking them.

Robin noticed Nami fidget in her seat, her shoulders aching from tension. "Not nervous, are we?" she asked, softly.

Nami looked up, uncertainly at Robin. She looked into Robin's blue depths as if to find an answer dwelling in them.

"I...I really don't know...I know I care for him and I know he would never hurt me but a person like me just doesn't deserve any of this. I'm starting to have second thoughts. This wedding...it can't happen," she said, her voice shaky.

Nami stood and gathered her skirts as she approached the door. Two arms stretched across the doorframe, forming an X against the only exit she had. Nami turned to look over at Robin with wide, hopeless eyes.

"And have you break the captain's heart...? I think not. Navigator-san, I've never seen you look so frightened since I've met you. I'm sure it's just pre-wedding jitters."

Nami shook her head, yanking off the veil and tossed it aside."No...I can't. What if I'm not good enough for him. I'll disappoint him Robin, I know I will. Out of every other girl he could've chosen, he chose me. Why? I'm selfish and self-centered."

Robin nodded, agreeing. "Not to mention cold and distant at times and have quite a temper."

Nami sank into her seat at hearing this. There was no reason for her to have to feel bad about it. It was only the truth. It was who she was and she couldn't change. Not even for Luffy...

"You're also one of the bravest women I've ever met with keenest sense of intelligence. You're also far from being ugly. Do you know what I see, when I look at you?" Robin asked, her silky voice clouded by mystery.

She put her hand under Nami's chin, gently tilting her face to look up at her. "I see the perfect bride who conceals her flaws very well."

Nami had to smile a little at this. It was true, she was good at pretending. But could she really pull off this get-up?

"You can do this. You don't even need me to tell you but if you walk out those doors now, not only will you lose your nakama but the greatest love you could ever find. Do you really want to give that up because of fear? That is not the navigator that's risked her life to save me more than I can count."

Nami stared up at her, listening to her words that were both comforting and depressing. She always wondered how Robin could possibly manage it. She jolted upright, startled when she felt Robin's smooth hand gently touch her shoulder, moving closer to her in a half hug.

A slow smile started on Robin's face as she brushed back Nami's hair like a little girl who'd been scared of her first day of school.

"Don't let fear and doubt hold you back from the very one you want the most," she whispered into Nami's ear.

Nami nodded against Robin's shoulder, not moving. Robin moved in front of her and began smearing some lipstick on to Nami's now chapped lips.

Robin chuckled, lightly, hand going up to cover her mouth."Do you remenber what he did for you on island off Jaya?"

Nami nodded, a slow smile working it's way up her face."Yes...I remenber that very well."

Who would have ever thought that Luffy could actually be romantic? Not me, that's for sure. Yet he carved our names into a palm tree.

I didn't think he even knew what he was doing and when I explained that it was for couples who really cared for eachother, Luffy smiled, geniunely at me and simply said, "Oh? Then I'd better put a heart around our names."

His words made my face flush as he ran off to do this. He always had a way of making me lapse into silence. I didn't stop him from proceeding with his actions, I couldn't so much as breath as I watched him run off toward the palm tree.

Then there was our first kiss...It wasn't all fireworks and cheesy romantic music...but it was special. I held on to that one kiss to my heart, treasuring it forever. It happened when we had landed on Merman Island after eating some weird sea cucumber that let us breath underwater.

There was a rockslide and we were trapped in a cavern made of seastone so Luffy couldn't break through it. I stood watching him, helplessly as he tried in vain to destroy it. I was trapped in my mind, fighting off the memories of the previous fight we had just had with the mermen.

I trembled uncontrollably, unable to break free from my trance. Tears flowed down my eyes like a dam, feeling like a pathetic little child. When Luffy saw my distress, he gave me no pity but scowled at me in annoyance.

He stomped his way towards me and sat in front of me to my surprise. Before I could even blink, his lips had captured mine in a firm yet gentle kiss. It lasted a few moments before he broke away from me, leaving me speechless. He sat next to me and put a comforting arm around me.

After our adventure was over, we never spoke of what had ocurred in that cave ever again but we always seemed to give eachother secret smiles when no one was looking. Then of course came the proposal of a life time...Luffy had just been announced King of the Pirates and was celebrating his coronation. I felt as if I was of no more use to him so I got up and left the party.

I was alone on the cliffside, remising of the good and the bad times. Luffy had followed me. It was strange how he knew my actions before I even did them. I was an open book to him.

When he asked me what was wrong, I couldn't look him in the eye. He turned my chin to face him, his eyes all but convinced I was anything but okay. He spoke to me in a quiet voice, never loosing eye contact with me. I loved how he looked at me and yet I hated it so much.

The way he looked at me...I finally cracked under his gaze and told him that I wished him well with his new life as a king then I tried to weazle my way out of a discussion but Luffy would have none of that. He reached out and grabbed my wrist in his hand.

"But a king needs his queen."

I couldn't believe his words. I wasn't sure that someone as goofy as Luffy could possibly be serious enough for love. His expression didn't change as his hand worked it's way down to her hand. He pulled out a beautiful sterling silver ring and slipped it onto her finger. He nodded as if to say 'so there'.

The only sound heard for miles were the waves crashing against the rockbends. My heart couldn't answer him so his heart spoke up for me...He asked,"Will you marry me?"

He kissed me with passion I never knew that existed within him as he held me in a tight embrace, making me forget everything else except that his lips were on mine and mine were on his.

As all this came back to me, I realized how special he really was to me. He meant alot to me...but maybe he meant too much to me for his own good.

"You're not children anymore so it's time for you both to enter the world of adulthood . Together. Hand in hand."

Nami nodded, somehow not able to shake off that feeling of fright from the pit of her stomach. Would she really be able to go through with this...?

Luffy's P.O.V.

"Hold still ma' boy!" Vice-Admiral Garp shouted at his grandson. Luffy gagged as the bowtie began to suffocate him.

"W-why...d-did you even b-agh-bother to come?!!!" shouted Luffy, struggling to breath.

"I had to see if the rumors were true that my one of my grandsons was actually getting married. My invitation must've been lost in the mail, I believe, am I right, Luffy?" he asked in a threatening voice, making the tie tighter on his throat.

Luffy nodded, vigorously, hoping to please his grandfather with his answer as not to endanger himself in unscrutable pain. Garp smiled a million wat smile down at him, easing his grip slightly.

"To think that my idiot grandson is actually marrying such a lovely and intelligent woman is enough to send me into a heartattack!" he laughed, whole-heartedly.

Okay, now he had just crossed the line there. I could only take so much from this old fart!

I pushed out of his grip, ripping my bowtie off. How annoying it was but not nearly as much as gramps.

"Hey I asked HER, got it?!" he screeched.

"But the question is, are you good enough for her?" he roared, triumphantly.

Luffy glared at him with all the intensity he could muster.

"Thought so. So how 'd you convince her to marry you, huh?"

Luffy's face flushed as he recalled how the proposal had gone. He shook his head, clearing his head of such thoughts at a time like this.

"That doesn't matter. The point is that I-I love her a-and I would move heaven and earth just for her. Her and no one else, " he ground out.

Garp chuckled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you, Luffy."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. Garp grabbed a chair and sat on it's backward end.

"You're father would've done the exact same thing for your mother. Did you know she was a scullery maid before your father saved her from her rotten master, never asking for nothing in return but to love him in return. But that's another love story best saved for another time."

Garp's eyes were gleaming with the ghosts of the past.

"Your mother told me she was on her way here."

"And my dad?" asked Luffy, almost hopeful.

"He couldn't make it. He said he had to take care of business with the enemies of the revolutionary."

Luffy nodded, solemly and shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. If he couldn't come, he couldn't come."

"It does matter. He's your father whom you haven't seen since you were just a baby. You both have a lot to catch up on. This would've been a good way for you both to spend time together. He wanted to come, don't think otherwise of him. He cares about you and your brother more than you will ever know."

Luffy stared up at his grandfather, an admirable smile glued to his face...Too bad it didn't last long.

"Now let's get that bowtie back on you."

Luffy held out a chair at his grandfather to ward him off. "H-hey get that thing away from me! I'm not wearing it!!"

"To hell you're not!" Garp grumbled. Luffy dodged behind the bed and rolled under the bed onto the other side but Garp beat him to the other side and began holding him down in order to tie it to his neck.

"You're 21 years old...and I still have to dress you! You're an embarassment to me, the family, your fiancee and humanity in general!"

"Wow," he gasped out. "Get it off me, you old fart! I don't want it!"

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers!"

"That can be arranged!" screeched Luffy.

"Are you threatening your grandfather?!!" He bonked him on the head and they both fell asleep in the middle of their arguement...

Normal P.O.V. from now on (deal with it! nah j/k)

It was all set up just nicely. Usopp had appointed himself as the priest for their wedding. Robin was Nami's maid of honor. Rika(girl who gave Zoro cookies) was invited as the flower girl!

The main part of the wedding that was very difficult to decide for Luffy is who would be his best man. Ace, his dear older brother or Zoro, his best friend and first mate who's never hesitated to agree with Luffy's orders? It turned out that Ace would be late to the wedding so the job was given to Zoro even though the position made him feel uncomfortable. Chopper had been given the job as ring bearer in case Zoro lost the ring.(sweatdrops)

Usopp watched proudly as all the guests took their seats on the vast deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Hey...uh um Usopp?"asked a small voice behind him.

Usopp peered down at his little reindeer friend who now looked at a loss of words to say to him.

"What is it, Chopper?" he asked, mildly interested in what he had to say.

"Is everything going to change now?" His voice quivered uneasily and he kept looking down at his hoof feet.

Usopp sighed. "I guess so, Chopper... but ya know? The adventure never really has to end. This is a new beginning for not just Luffy and Nami but for the whole crew as well. Heh...who knows, we might even end up bunking with Luffy at his castle," he laughed, though in the back of his mind, he really hoped it was true.

Chopper's eyes sparkled at this merriment, a child-like giggle escaping his throat. "Wow! You think so?"

Usopp put a hand to his chin in thought. Since Luffy was gonna be married, it was likey that a king would want to spend more time with his queen and make heirs. Usopp let out a snort, laughter errupting from inside him.

"This is Luffy we're talking about!" he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Idiot or not? I don't think he'll take the job of king lightly, "inquired Zoro, coming from behind him.

Zoro would've shoved his sword down someone's throat if he had been forced to wear a tuxedo so he chose something more casual. He wore a black hakama with a black haramaki. He dispatched the headband and put his swords away. Up close like this, Zoro didn't look as intimidating.

Almost like a normal civilian...almost.

Zoro leaned against the large pole of the crow's nest, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"You have to face reality. Someday we may all go our seperate ways. That's just the way life is and things don't always turn out the way you want them to."

Usopp frowned at him, pointing his large nose in his direction. "What're you saying? Don't you WANT to stay?"

"That's not really my decision to make. I remember long ago when I first met Luffy, I told him I would never abandon my ambitions even if I joined him. When I told him my dream of being the world's greatest swordsman, he said I'd have to go at least that high if I was gonna be the comrade of the king of the pirates...and here we all are."

"Come on, admit it! You like being on the ship!"grinned Usopp.

"I've had my share of fun and adventure on this ship."

Usopp figured that was the most answer he was ever gonna get from him as a 'yes',

"Even if we do split up, we're all still nakama!" chirped Chopper, placing a hoof to his heart.

Zoro stared down at him, a twitch of a smile starting to appear but just as quick disappeared.

"Well whatever...yawns we'd better get this wedding over and done with. I'm just here for the sake."

He pounded down the stairs, hurrying over the edge of the ship, away from everyone. He sighed heavily as a breeze blew by and began whispering in his ear. He looked up at the sky, not at all surprised to see Kuina and Tashigi's faces on the clouds of the heavens.

"An ending...and a new beginning taking shape." His eyes softened as memories of his encounters with with a certain marine girl flashed before him.

Sanji slouched on his seat as the organ player. No matter how much he had begged and demeaned himself, Nami still have intentions of marrying Luffy. His concern over the matter was anything but surprise.

He had tried to be ignorant of her apparent feelings for Luffy in the past but in the back of his mind...he knew he was lying to himself about it. Despite his womanizing habits, his love for Nami was anything but false. Although he had always placed showers of affection on Nami, he had never told her those three simple, difficult words that came back into his mind every now and then.

It was hard to but he fully accepted her decision. He knew all along this was coming so it was only to be expected. "Still the lingering feeling of sorrow won't leave me,"he mumbled.

"That Cook-san is what we'd call heartbreak."

Sanji looked up, wondering when Robin had gotten so close to him without him sensing her presense. She smiled pleasantly at him and sat down beside him.

"You've never had your heart broken before, have you?"

She peered up at him with curious eyes. He shook his head slowly and brought his eyes downward to look at the keys of the organ.

"Will you heal?" He felt Robin's soft, pale hand encase his in a gentle grip.

A rueful smile made it's way onto Sanji's lips. "If you'd care to put a bandage over my heart." His hand rose to tuck Robin's bangs behind her ear.

"It would be my utmost pleasure, Cook-san."

Sanji bit his lip in frustration ."Why don't you ever just call me 'Sanji'?"

A moment went by before she could find the answer she was looking for. "I have far too much respect for you."

Sanji stared at her, at a loss for words."I...um..."

"It's the troubles of the heart that I never once felt back in my life as an assasin."

"You've never loved someone before?"

"Not yet." She stared off past the organ and saw the ocean in the distance with a look full of longing.

"I can't imagine why someone wouldn't love you."

"And why is that?"

"Look at you! You're gorgeous! You're only the most sophisticated and intelligent woman I've ever met."

Robin smiled his way and Sanji suddenly felt an increase in the air.

"I always thought YOU would be the first to marry out of all of us. After all that is a woman's greatest dream, isn't it?" he asked, knowingly.

"You seem to know so much about women and yet you don't have one yourself," she inquired.

Sanji looked down in embarassment, and began scratching his neck awkwardly. "I-I guess I'm not the sort to commit, that's all."

"I think you'd make some woman's wonderful husband,"she said, sincerely.

"This means alot to me, coming from you." Sanji found himself unable to look away from Miss Nico Robin who'd completely captured him on their first meeting.

"Would you ever-I mean have you ever wanted to..."he trailed off, finding it difficult to continue.

"To do what...Cook-san?" She smiled at him as if knowing what his intentions were before he even thought of them.

"May I...may I be near you?"

Robin scooted closer to him, still holding his hand. She looked up at him from below the veil of her eyelashes.

"I want to heal your heart's wounds. I desire to do so more than anything at this moment but how near do you want to be with me?"

Sanji leaned forward, ignoring his pain and wanting to move on to something that 'could be' instead of chasing a dream that could never happen.

His lips had barely brushed against Robin's when suddenly Usopp jumped right in.

"You guys! Luffy is 20 minutes late for his own wedding! What the hell is holding him up?!!"

Angry marks began to appear on the side of Sanji's head as he fought with himself to keep from strangling his friend.

"Why don't you just go get him yourself?! I'm was just in the middle of something!" Robin turned away to hide the blush threatening to show on her rosy cheeks. Sanji felt his own face steam with embarrassment and looked away to avoid any talk with her.

"I did! He won't open the door no matter how many times I call him!"

Sanji sighed and mumbled an 'excuse me' to Robin and rounded up Zoro to help him knock down the door.

(On with the Wedding)

Luffy's mother came bounding down the stairs leading to the deck to hug her son. She gave him an affectionate, almost violent embrace. She smoothed his hair down, swaying from side to side.

"My boy..."she whispered, lovingly.

"Mom...thanks for coming," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Are you kidding?!! I wouldn't miss my son's wedding if the entire world was sent into an apocolypse! Your father on the other hand offered to deal with the apocolypse for me since he didn't want both of us to miss your wedding."

Luffy nodded and hugged her back for another moment. He didn't care that Ace was taunting him about it behind his mother's back.

His mother, Alayna pulled away from him and began to search through her pouch for something. Luffy stared on, patiently wondering what she was doing.

She took out a solid black ring hanging from a stringed necklace. She placed it in Luffy's hand gently.

"Your father wants you to have it. It's been passed down from every single father to son from generation to generation. Read the inscription inside.

Die For Love.

Alayna had tears of joy in her eyes. "When I first saw those words I realized your father was a true man. A man who would sell his soul for love can change the world. Your father nearly died to save me but that's a whole other story."

"The day each man in the D. family recieved this was the day they became a man. It's been so long. I missed your entire childhood and never got to watch you grow up to see you say your first word or first kiss and I regretted every day I wasn't with you. I only hope that one day you can forgive me."

Luffy stared at her as if she was mad. "There's nothing to forgive. You're my mother and the wife of a pirate in the Revolutionary army, there was nothing you could do about it."

She put her hands on either side of his cheeks. "I still should've been there like every mother should. You and I...we have eighteen years to catch up on."

Luffy sighed. "Oh mom...

"No matter how old you are, you're still my little boy to me...is that alright?"

Luffy nodded and buried his head in her chest. She kissed his cheek and gave him one last smile before hurrying to her seat.

"Remenber, I'm too young to be called grandma but I DO expect lots and lots of grandchildren!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Luffy blinked at her. Huh? How was he supposed to do that??

Sanji began playing the traditional song to start the wedding. Luffy looked up, his hands crossed and his feet apart as he stared expectantly at the doors. A minute passed by but no blushing bride came out.

Luffy's heart began to beat 10 seconds faster as he fully turned around, hoping to see her step out of those doors.

'Oh no...is she-is she having second thoughts about all this?'

Luffy cursed under his breath, not knowing what to do if she didn't come out soon. All he could hear were the sound of Sanji's organ playing and people murmuring about the missing bride.

Ace came up to Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, little brother. She's probably just having pre-wedding jitters. There's no way she'd give you up."

His grandfather's words came back into his mind.'But the question is are YOU good enough for HER?'

Luffy felt a growl emerge from the back of his throat. Why was this happening?! On his own wedding day too!

"Damn you, grandpa," he mumbled quietly.

"Ehh?!" Ace gave him a weird look and took it as nervousness.

"Umm...uh Sanji! Restart the music! She'll come out this time!"

Sanji nodded and started once again with the wedding march song.

Everyone stared expectantly at the door, waiting for her to finally make her appearance. Two minutes passed by without anyone coming out.

Zoro grunted as he pushed past Ace and Luffy and made his way toward the door.

Luffy raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Zoro?"

They heard a woman yelling and then Zoro came out with Nami hoisted up on his shoulder. He set her in front of a puzzled Luffy who felt a sense of relief overcome him.

"There's gonna be a wedding today whether ya like it or not!"

"Zoro, put me down! I wasn't planning on backing out! I was just looking for my bracelet, ok?!"

"My ass!" he yelled and took his place beside Luffy.

Nami peered up at Luffy, red marring her features and unable to find her voice in his presence.

Usopp decided to break the ice and began reciting from the bible. Finally it came to the wedding vows. He gave each of them a single burning candle and presented them in front of a basin full of oil.

"Would you like to express your wedding vows first, Luffy?"

He nodded, a serious look on his face. "Yes."

He turned to face Nami and swallowed. "I know I'm not the man every woman dreams of but to know that I'm in your dreams just as much as you are in mine, makes me really happy."

"I feel amazing when I'm with you and when I first started having these feelings for you, I got scared and wondered if maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead but I knew you were worth it. If you stay with me, I promise I'll make every day worth waking up for. I'll love you like no other man will ever be able to. Nami...this is our final obstacle together and I need to know...do you love me?"

He was surprised to see tears surface into her brown eyes and her lips began to quiver.

Nami looked down, biting her lip, searching around her impatiently."Of course I do ,dummy!"

A hand came up to his cheek to caress it with utmost gentleness. Luffy looked down at her hopelessly.

Usopp turned to Nami. "It's your turn to exchange vows."

"Luffy...I'm sorry about being late. Don't think that I was gonna leave you but I couldn't help but think that every good thing that has ever happened to me had to come to an end. I want to be with you more than anyone. I want to be able to kiss you without my past haunting me. I know after today, I know everything's gonna be alright now. I just want you to know that after four years...Luffy, I'm still crazy about you."

Luffy had to smile at this. Screw his grandpa. He had just heard everything he needed to hear from her. Nami looked up at Luffy. 'Luffy I-

Luffy had slanted his mouth against hers, holding her cheek ever so gently. Nami stared at him before her eyes hooded and finally closed. She curled one hand against his head and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

She felt his arm come around her waist to hold him tenderly against him. She kissed him back with equal passion running through her veins, molding her lips to his.She sighed into his mouth as he asked for entrance.

Usopp scratched the back of his head. "Uh? You may now kiss the bride?"

Everyone stood up to applaud them, cheering for them. Usopp tapped them to break apart. When they did, they were looking at Usopp as if they didn't recongnize him for a moment.

"Okay guys, time to to light the oil."

With one last look at eachother, the flames spread across the oil's surface and burst up in front of them, forming flaming hearts floating in mid-air, they began circling around Luffy and Nami without touching them.

Nami smiled at the beauty of it all and leaned against Luffy's chest.

Usopp stood proudly in front of them guests. "Chopper.Fireworks please."

"Rodger." Chopper handed him three different colored balls and Usopp inserted them onto the pouch of his slingshot and let them rip across the night sky.

First red exploded before them like a flaming red flower and then the blue one came mixing into it like blue rain. A yellow shot across between them like a shooting star. The guests stared in awe as they saw that the fireworks were forming words.

Have Fun On Your Honeymoon, Luffy and Nami!

Ace tapped Usopp's shoulder and jerked his hand behind him."They're way ahead of ya."

A/N:Whoo! Oh my god, that took me sooo long to type! Even more since my dad deleted my work the first time when they were cleaning the laptop. I really enjoyed typing this but now I'm ready to get back to 'Till Forever Comes'. I hoped you guys liked it. I tried to keep everyone in character as best I could. Sanji, I hope, was technically not out of character since he can be a sweetie when he wants to be, don't you think? Well this is more or less how I always pictured Luffy and Nami's wedding day playing out. I hoped I haven't failed anyone with this and sorry this was so long! I never thoguht it would end up being this long but that's just the way things worked out. Please tell me this isn't cheesy, I was really hoping for this to be really cute and even possibly a sentimental fic. Please R/R.


End file.
